powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Police Corps
Power Rangers: Police Corps is the thirteenth season of the Falcon Canon. This seasons shows government officials being reassigned to a new city to form the ranger team. Plot Sierra; home to hundreds of alien creatures. Few know of its existence but more and more aliens are coming down to Earth every month or so to live in peace. There are some, however, that decide that their existence is higher than others. The FBI, CIA, and NSA have set up guidelines for the aliens to live by and there are some who have decided not to. So, a new force had to be created to fight off these alien criminals. The three agencies brought together a team of five rangers with Captain Guy Fremont to mentor them in the town of Sierra. Missouri, smack in the middle of the United States. The first ranger brought in was Dakota Magnar, followed by Amika Zoe, Wendy Kendria, Ray Duncan, and finally Kendrick Fallon Characters Rangers Allies * Taylor Baskins * Alzo Lokita Villains Alien * Captain Crusher * Trubome * Wingtutum * Melina * Cybersouls ** Row Bots ** Atom Bots ** Spike Bots Human * Kenneth Barton * Angelica Mackleson * Brent Liger Arsenal Morpher * Sierra Badge◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Motor Badge◆ Weapons * Sierra Shooters◆ * Sierra Blasters◆◆◆◆ **Sierra Rod◆◆◆◆ **Sierra Knuckles◆◆◆◆ ***Sierra Sniper◆ ***Sierra Auto◆ ***Sierra Pistol◆◆ *Canine Canon◆ *Shadow Slider◆ Sierra War Arsenal Technology * S.W.A.T Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ Armor * Battle Suit◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * S.W.A.T Armor◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha Sierra Zords * Sierra Maximus◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Sierra Alpha◆◆◆◆◆ *** Sierra Speeder◆ *** Sierra Flyer◆ *** Sierra Fire◆ *** Sierra Armored◆ *** Sierra Bug◆ *** Sierra Uni◆ * Sierra Base◆ Episodes # Emergency # Code Red # Code Blue # Code Green # Code Yellow # Code Pink # Doctor, Doctor # Fire House # Alien Bank # What Doesn't Kill You # Into Darkness # Bearded Lady # Cut Like a Diamond # Piece by Piece part 1 # Piece by Piece part 2 # Cannon With a Bad Bite # Toys! Toys! Toys! # New Recruit # Dirty Money # Shadow of a Doubt # Darkness in Shadows # Money for Money # Roman Six for Help # Six Swooner # Sierra War Arsenal Technology part 1 # Sierra War Arsenal Technology part 2 # Sierra War Arsenal Technology part 3 # Danger Zone # Arch of Failure # Take a Deep Breath # Ready or Not # Mirror, Mirror part 1 # Mirror, Mirror part 2 # Not Your Time # Mellow Yellow # Steak out for the Stakeout # Fireboard # Suspended Sierra # Break Rank part 1 # Break Rank part 2 # Break Rank part 3 Cast Main * Kendrick Fallon - David Boreanaz * Dakota Magnar - Jim Caviezel * Ray Duncan - Idris Elba * Amika Zoe - Paget Brewster * Wendy Kendria - Maggie Lawson * Guy Fremont - Rob Morrow * Alexander Donato - Michael Trucco * Taylor Baskins - Parminder Nagra Notes